The major objectives for this MAO/RFP are: 1) To develop and implement an appropriate sampling scheme involving random digit dialing techniques to identify a representative sample of eligible women residing in eight study design strata comprised of one or more counties, defined by: 1) geographic region (Northeast, South); 2) population density (high,low); and 3) previous breast cancer mortality rate (high,low) and one additional high population density county in the Northeast. 2) To develop and implement an appropriate sampling scheme involving random digit dialing techniques to identify a representative sample of eligible women residing in four study design strata comprised of one or more countries, defined by: 1) geographic region and 2) population density. 3) To assist in developing data collection instruments. 4) To administer a short household telephone screening questionnaire to identify eligible respondents. 5) To obtain breast cancer risk factor data from eligible respondents using a combination of methods (telephone interview and mail questionnaire) to maximize participation.